Athletes, especially wrestlers, may lose weight very rapidly to gain a competitive advantage. Athletes often use rapid weight reduction methods in order to qualify for a certain weight classification. For some wrestlers, in particular, weight loss is excessive and often accomplished by methods that lead to loss of lean body mass and total body water. There is evidence that this excessive and rapid weight loss is unhealthy, especially for high school wrestlers who have not yet completed their growth and development. Negative health consequences include growth retardation, decreased academic and cognitive performance, and altered endocrine or hormonal function. Cycling of body weight may also decrease strength, power and endurance, diminishing a wrestler's likelihood of success. Three tragic deaths in late 1997 prompted the National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA) to make a Wrestling Weight Certification Program (WWCP) mandatory to foster a safe competitive environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,387 to Summerell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,640 to Szabo and U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,272, to Porumbescu describe various nutritional methods and algorithms. Summerell's system can be accessed through either an Internet or intranet format, or implemented in a stand-alone mode or a workstation or a PC. However, none of these methods provides a product or method that is easily employed by a user to determine how much weight a particular individual can be expected to lose or maintain without adverse affect to their body, and to build a nutrition plan.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,901 to Karkanen discloses an integrated weight loss control method. Karkanen fails to disclose, however, monitoring a subject's weight to determine a maximum allowable weight loss over successive time periods, and building a nutrition plan to conform to the allowable weight loss values.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,197 to Mellinger discloses a weight loss management system. Mellinger fails to disclose, however, monitoring a subject's weight to determine a maximum allowable weight loss over successive time periods and building a nutrition plan to conform to the allowable weight loss values.